


Good Omens stories

by Crowley1123



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley1123/pseuds/Crowley1123
Summary: Just some short stories I’ve written. I’ll add new ones when I get new ideas!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A while after Crowley and Aziraphale move in together, Crowley builds a greenhouse for his plants and Aziraphale builds a beehive to raise bees to help the plants grow. As a thank you gift, Crowley gives a plant to Aziraphale. “Thank you. How nice.” Aziraphale said. “Oh shut up!” Crowley replies. Aziraphale takes very good care of the plant but unfortunately it withers and dies. Aziraphale runs out of his room to Crowley’s room, tears streaming down his face. “What happened? I said nice things to it, loved on it, gave it sweet soil, and watered it.” Aziraphale says to Crowley. Crowley looks at the dead withered plant. “You have to intimidate it, put fear into it to make it grow! Otherwise this is what happens.” He says. He then snaps his fingers bringing the plant back to life and starts yelling at it to “GROW BETTER OR ELSE!” “Are you sure that works?” Aziraphale asks. Crowley nods and gives the plant back to Aziraphale.


	2. Chapter 2

So after a long day at the bookshop, Aziraphale makes his way over to Crowley’s flat. Crowley answers and sees the tired look on Aziraphale’s face. “Long day Angel?” He asks. “Yes. Very.” Aziraphale replies. “I know just the cure for that. Go to the bedroom and get undressed. I’ll be there in a minute.” Crowley says. Aziraphale nods and goes to the bedroom. After he gets undressed he lays down on the bed. Crowley walks in a bit later. He applies lavender lotion to his hands. He starts massaging the Angel’s legs and feet. “Your hands are warm and soft.” Aziraphale says his voice muffled a bit by the pillow. “We demons have natural heat in our hands. The softness is due to the lotion.” Crowley replies. Aziraphale smiles. Crowley then massages his back and neck. After he is done, he asks Aziraphale, “There. Does that feel better Angel?” “Yes thank you Crowley. I needed that.” Says Aziraphale with a smile. “Anything for you Angel.” Says Crowley


End file.
